A Quaky waky group of sports
by shadowfantasy
Summary: i think the title speaks for itself
1. Default Chapter

A/N: i thought of this while i was at tennis practice and i thought it would be funny

A/N: i thought of this while i was at tennis practice and i thought it would be funny

COMMENTATOr: welcome welcome all to another game of tennis, this time looks like we have play by play teams, well lets take a look at our teams, leading thee baddies is none other than, mr lordie Voldie

VOLDIE: That is not my name you im…

COMMENTATOR: ok that's enough for a captains word, also on the team are pettit petigrew, nagini the all powerful snake who likes to beat up lordie voldie and mr and jr malfoy

VOLDIE: WHAT!!??NAGINI DID YOU MAKE THAT SCRIPT!!!

NAGINI: How dare you insult me I have half a mind to move to the opposite team.

COMM: ok and on the goodies team is Mr Harry potter, Mrs. Hermione Granger, Mr Ron weasly, Mr dobby the dumby, crooshanks the flaky kittypoo and SUPER HAGRID^.^

COMM: ok were up for our first game with Hermionniny (that's from a mister Vicki krum) _Hermione blushes_ and harry potter VS Mr Lordie Voldie and NAGINI THE ALL POWERFULL SNAKE THAT LIKES TO BEAT UP VOLDIE _players move out into field hermione prepares her serve towards voldie_

COMM: Okay people the broad is preparing for her serve 

KTHWAK _hermione hits the ball_

VOLDIE: _raises racket thinking it is a wand in a duel_ HA You think a small ball can hurt me AVADA KED…_ mr voldie is unavailable to comment due to being knocked out_by a flying tennis ball, paramedics come parachuting from army aircraft and inspect the corpse

PARA1:HUH!!!??? Hes Dead wheres the brain

BEAKY:Bwa bwa bwa bwa I have it and now I shal re-make another coco brain transplant bwa hahahaha!!

Paramedics chase after demented beaky 

COMM: ok that isn't something you see everyday. Ok well with the captain dead nagini is made captain and a substitution is to be made,and it looks like jr malfoy is playing

Mr Malfoy steps up 

MR M:I am mr MALFOY and my son is jr

COMM: yea ok whatever, the game restarts, Hermione makes another serve towards malfoy, he hits it towards harry WOW what a slam nagini bounces up prepares for what looks like a power shot and… SHE ATE IT yes that's right folks she ate it, that's another win for the goodies,. And right now Tou ru one of our sumo wrestler giants is attempting to returnt the bal…WHAT SHE ATE HIM TOO SECURITY GET THAT SNAKE OUT OF HERE

SECURITY:BUZZ LIGHTYEAR OF STAR COMMAND HERE we shall attempt to remove the alien creatur

COMM: STOP with the roleplay already and lets finish the game

A/N: this isn't the finished version I just had to go but I couldn't leave withought posting it up, if I get more than 5 reviews ill finish it 


	2. end game

AN:Im baaaaaacccckkkk with another crrrrraaaaaazzzzyyyyy part to this wacky story

AN:Im baaaaaacccckkkkwith another crrrrraaaaaazzzzyyyyy part to this wacky story

COMMENTATOR:OK now back to the game but first a word from our hot and sexy sponsor

HSS(HOT SEXY SPONSOR):Y…

COM: ok now back to the game.

NAGINI:Hiiiiiiisssssssssssssssss

COM:BUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZ get that snake out of here

SECURITY OFFICER IN BUZZ COSTUME: um sir who is buzz

COMM:just get rid…

HSS:Well our commentator seems to bee in a bit of a buzz so lets get on with the game shall we. During this strange and disturbing encounter the game has kept going, lets take a look at the scoreboard, the goodies haav 15 points and are winning at 5 games to 1 but the baddies currently have 1 set and 0 points now playing are dobby the bumby andcrooshanks the flaky kittypoo vs mr malfoy and lordie voldie. And as our new commentator Gilderoy Lockhart…

LOCK: OK on with the game, the elf serves now enough about them and more about me, and my co-host joooonnnyyyyy bravo, ok im gilly locky the stupid handsome looking coward good for nothing fool who dosent realize that some one has switched his script and is making him say stupid things

BRAV: Ha ha youre stupid

LOCK: How dare you stupidity!!_ Lockhart tries to place a spell that will make johny stupider than he is, but sicnce lockhart is even stupider he dosent even know how to hold a wand and holds it sideways making the spell hit the original commentator_

COMM: Duh!!! Im so smart

NAGINI: hiisssssssssss

COMM: duh you're a cute dog but my really sexy mom sais I have to kiss you before I can keep you and pet you and stroke you and ride on you and be stupid kkkkkkkiiiisssss

NAGINI:hiiiiiissssssssss aaaaaaaaaaagghhhhhhhhhh you foool guld

TOU RU: why hello young man I see that the snake has eaten you too

At the game…

REF: we seem to have lost our last ball _glaring at croshanks who has eaten all the balls_ so we will use these special edition balls that have rocks engraved on themso if the rock side hits it's a low bounce

HERM: wait me and harry are re-substituting

REF:OK herm you serve first with the rabbit

RACKET:tap

BALL:swish

MR M: mmmmfmmfmfmf _faint!!_

REF:point to goodies new ball it's the ox ball

HARRY: UF_ SERVES_

_Voldie has finally leaned to play and tries to hit the ball butt misses the racked flies off his hand and flies into mr malfoys already busted face followed by the ball hitting a wall breaking it into pieces making it fall on pettigrew causing the game to end_

HARRY: WEL that was fun, next week we do golf 

BADDIES: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WALL FALLS ON THEM 

_ _

_ _

_AN_: WELL thatsit for this fic, nxt one is disastrous golf


	3. the start of the golf game

AN:ok ive change the title too quacky wacky sports, because i felt like actually adding the golf part so here goes

AN:ok ive change the title too quacky wacky sports, because i felt like actually adding the golf part so here goes

Disclaimer:I don'town anything

COMM:well were back in another exiting game of sports with the hoggy hogwarts wackos. Also we have a special guest with us, mr Jackie Chan.

CROWD:yeeai

COMM:ok lets top off the players:

HARRY POTTER!

RON WEASLEY

HERMIONE GRANGER

THE GREAT NAGINI WHO HAS MOULDIE VOULDIE AS A SLAVE

VOLDIE:I am not

COMM:Whaterver:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

**CROWD MOANS**

MR MALFOY JR THE STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING DUMMY

RICK (from an upcoming story)

AMBER (ricks twin, also appears in the same story)

POTTY PETTY

ANDFRED WEASLEY

RON: What!!! How come that obnonxiuous git is playing

FRED: Shutup and respect youre elders, or ill turn you into a toilet seat!!!

RON:OH yea!!!

Fred and ron raise their wands to begin a small duel when all of a sudden…

UNKNOWN PERSON:accio wands

Everyones wands fly into professor lupins hand

LUPIN:sorry cant have you magically cheating

COMM:ok now that you've met the players and my asscociate proff lupin, lets meet the caddies

MOULDIE VOLDIE

TOU´RU previous giant sumo wresterball boy eaten by nagini

CHEAF SECURITY

CS:Buzz lightyear to the rescue

COM:whatever

GEORGE WEASLY

RON:WHAT!!!!!

THE PINK POWER RANGER

PIKACHU THE STUPID RAT

LINK from Zelda

COMM:LOOKs like two of you will be withought caddies and those two will be: gilderoy and potty petty amber will share her brothers caddy

Ok lets mach em up:

HARRY POTTER+pikachu the stupid rat

RON WEASLEY+tou ru

HERMIONE GRANGER+cs

THE GREAT NAGINI WHO HAS MOULDIE VOULDIE AS A SLAVE+mouldie vouldie

MR MALFOY JR THE STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING DUMMY+the pink power ranger

RICK+link

AMBER+link

FRED WEASLEY+George weasly

COMM:LET the game begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
